The present invention relates to human powered buoyant devices and more particularly, to such an apparatus which includes a single annular float which is propelled by a human operator in a standing position.
Many attempts have been made to provide a practical apparatus which would enable a person to propel him or herself through the water in either a standing or sitting position utilizing a walking movement. Although these devices have taken many forms, they have generally proven unsatisfactory due to various problems such as lack of stability, cumbersomeness, complexity, control difficulty and inadequate buoyancy.